Solo
by Anshy the Psycho Girl
Summary: Koushiro se siente solo, no hay nadie que lo pueda reconfortar, o, al menos eso piensa.


Disclaimer: bla bla bla, digimon no es mío  
  
Solo  
  
Aquí estoy, sintiéndome solo de nuevo, frente a mi computadora. Mi madre, mis familiares y amigos me han dicho que me ausento y aíslo mucho cuando estoy frente a la computadora, pero, es mi mundo, o por lo menos lo era. Antes me sentía bien aquí, por lo general habían amigos con quienes hablar, cosas que hacer en internet, pero estos últimos días, semanas, meses, no sé que hacer.  
  
Me siento excluido de mi propio mundo, porque, aunque tenga amigos que se conecten para catear, sólo es por unos minutos, no cómo antes que estábamos horas y horas conectados, y aun sabiendo que no hay nadie conectado, sigo frente a la computadora, porque tampoco quiero enfrentarme al "mundo real" simplemente no tengo ganas, me he hecho adicto a mi computadora, aunque no haya nada que hacer, quiero seguir prendido a ella, porque tal vez encuentre alguien con quien hablar.  
  
He hecho muchas cosas para tener un círculo de amigos en internet, empecé con una página web, e hice amigos y amigas, pero, a la larga, ya no me comuniqué con ellos, y eran un grupo de amigos, al cual no podía entrar, por mucho que quería, mandaba mails, e intentaba encajar, pero al parecer nunca pude. Me uní a un grupo de RPG, y todo fue bien por mucho tiempo, Ken ya había estado en ese grupo desde hacía un buen tiempo, y tenía amigos en ese grupo, pero al parecer ahí tampoco encajé, aún sigo ahí, y de vez en cuando entro, pero he estado reconsiderando la idea de dejar el grupo, ya que, de todos modos, nadie me hace caso, y eso me hace sentir como en un patio de escuela, en el cual hay un grupo de los "cool", que aquí serían los veteranos, y los otros, pero son tantos que terminan siendo "cool" y haciendo su propio grupo, ¿y yo? ¿Dónde quedo yo? No soy un veterano, más tampoco uno de los nuevos, de esos amigos, sólo está Ken. Ahora comencé una "mailing list" siguiendo el ejemplo de algunos de los amigos de Ken, y de él mismo, no había ido tan mal, conocí a un chico muy simpático, peor sólo le hablo yo, el no me habla.  
  
Sé que es idiota sentirme solo, tengo amigos reales, familia, gente que me quiere, incluso una novia (a la cual he descuidado últimamente), pero no puedo evitar sentirme solo, tal vez sea el hecho, que, aunque logre desarrollar mis habilidades sociales en la vida real, no lo he logrado en el mundo de la red, dónde al principio me desenvolvía muy bien, ahora, no sé. Me siento sólo, y es por una razón muy idiota.  
  
-Koushiro, Cariño, ¿no quieres cenar?- es mi madre quien se asoma por mi puerta  
  
-si mamá, ahí voy- cierro mi computadora en vista de que no hay nadie en línea con quién pueda hablar.  
  
Durante la cena no digo nada sobre lo que siento, no quiero que mis padres se preocupen, creo que es una razón de preocupación que un chico de mi edad, se sienta sólo porque sus amigos de internet no se conectan, o que algunos no quieran ser sus amigos.  
  
Debería hacerle caso a mis amigos "reales" y salir un poco, el problema, es que ellos siempre están ocupados, o mi madre no me deja salir, y a parte de ellos, las otras personas que conozco, no los considero realmente como amigos, con los que quisiera pasar toda la tarde. Tal vez es por eso por lo que me considero solitario, tengo amigos, tengo a mi familia, tengo a mi novia, pero, los amigos que realmente quiero no están, mis padres esta ocupados, y mi novia... creo que quiero terminar con ella, siento que ya no la amo; creo que si tengo una buena razón para sentirme solo, y me gustaría solucionarla, pero no puedo, lo he intentado, pero no puedo, me gusta pensar que tal vez terminara algún día mi soledad, pero no lo sé.  
  
Antes me gustaba disfrutar de ella, de la soledad, pero ahora no, siento frío, me siento abandonado, sin importancia y me vuelvo a preguntar que porqué nací, si de todos modos no hay nadie a quién haga feliz, si fuera así, harían lo posible por estar conmigo, pero no lo hacen...  
  
Continuará...  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*---*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- Notas de la Autora: No planeo hacer un fic largo, sólo queda otro capítulo  
  
Mail: mew@chocofan.com 


End file.
